part2servernamefandomcom-20200214-history
Hans Dunant
Parameters Personal Details Name: Hans Dunant Age: 56 Gender: Male Alignment: chaotic good Height: 186cm Weight: 84kg Birthday: 25.03 Bloodline: Dunant Origin: Loss Element: Wind Strengths -Exceptionally good Doctor -not the worst Magus actually -able to even create own Medicine if things are lacking -pretty realistic actually -good with Kids despite looking scary af -using Poison wisely -actually pretty intelligent Weaknesses -Family Businesses -pretty conservative -not quite fond of the new Generation and their ‘slang’ -blunt -can be an asshole sometimes -knows better -rather stubborn -No Empathy at all (at least thats what he WANTS you to think) -possibly only does his Job because he has to. -Old, his Endurance suffers -old. Personality Cold, harsh, blunt. Sarcastic at times. Stressed. Knows-better, always. Way too honest at times. Does everything to achieve his goal, a wise man sometimes, Cool-headed most of the time. Can be incredibly good with People if he wants to. Twisted sometimes. There were times where he was loving and caring. Can seem like an asshole. Skills and Mystic Codes Abilities -Healing Magecraft -Poison Knowledge -Medical Knowledge -”Experience of Life” (wise man duh) -Wind Magecraft -pretty good with Scalpels Elemental Magecraft (Wind) Able to cast Winds, strength up to 85km/h through infusing Mana within the Area around him. Should obviously NOT be used inside Either the kind that blow you away ,woosh or actually slices. ' Basic Reinforcement Magecraft (Clocktower Education)' ((Only in terms of Magi-self-defense actually)) ' Basic Alchemy Knowledge (Clocktower Education) ' ' Healing Magecraft (advanced)' explained in another Doc. Lore While his Family's Origins were in Switzerland, his Family-Tree includes Henry Dunant. Hans was born in Berlin, Germany. His Parents both were Doctors, having many Titles already. As the first Son, it was his Fate to continue the line. His Father was a Magus, just like his Grandfather, his Great Grandfather and so on. Hans didn't went to a regular school, he got homeschooled and afterwards got sent to the Clocktower. He managed to start working in a Hospital at a very young age and learned there, obviously he got favored thanks to his Family's Influence on Medicine. He studied about 2 Years in Munich, 2 in Britain, 3 in Russia and another 4 in France. Due his Stay there, he met a Woman. Not challenged by grace nor beauty. He literally fell in Love the first time he saw her. It took him guts of steel to ask the black-haired Woman out, yet he did. They met over and over. She introduced him to her Family. After both of them were finished with University, the French Woman moved in together with him in Cologne. Both working at the same grand Hospital before. The french Woman, better said Louana, got Pregnant. Hans couldn't have been happier about that. Yet, after his Father told him to accept the magic-crest, he denied. Finally settled down he really didn't wanted to have anything to do with Mages or his Family. Louana gave birth to a healthy girl, named it Maria and raised her strict but with love. Though only until she discovered she was able to use Magic. He was against her learning it. Even more against his Daughter going to a School for young Magus. Yet his Wife was...very convincing and he gave up. A bit bitter about that he may didn't noticed how his Wife slowly felt...ill. Her state got worse, day for day. He noticed when it was already too late, calling his Daughter back. As a magus AND a Doctor she should've been able to heal her; or so he thought. Seeing she couldn't do anything either made him...angry. He blamed her for Louana's Death. Forced her out of School, educated her himself. No breaks, less sleep and books, over and over. As he was a rather well-known Doctor, he was allowed to bring her to work. After her Daughter turned 24, she left him. Just like his Wife did in some way. His caring attitude may vanished completely. Though, at one Point he got invited to join the medical Team of a secret Organisation. He accepted, becoming the Head Doctor of that Place. Dunant Family lore